Large-scale systems, such as industrial process control and automation systems, often include hundreds or thousands of system assets like computers, sensors, actuators, and controllers. In order to ensure that such large systems are performing optimally, it is beneficial to regularly monitor the health and performance of system assets, such as by using a health and performance monitoring system. When installing a new monitoring system, several weeks of effort may be required to fully configure the system for data collection. For example, such systems can require considerable time by site experts to identify the assets to be monitored and to configure the collection schedule for these assets. This results in non-competitive costs and long delays in returned value.